


Shot in the Dark

by starksparkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparkr/pseuds/starksparkr
Summary: Ten minutes. That is how long they’ve been given; the three of them are in the cell, a single pistol resting on the table. Loaded with only one bullet. One bullet, one shot, one life.





	Shot in the Dark

_“'Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark I_

_n the blink of an eye I can see through your eyes_

_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_

_And it hurts_

_Hurts me so bad_

_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life '_

_Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

_And it's sad It's so damn sad.” –_ Within Temptation, _Shot in the Dark_

* * *

 

               Ten minutes. That is how long they’ve been given; the three of them are in the cell, a single pistol resting on the table. Loaded with only one bullet. One bullet, one shot, one life.

               “Nobody is shooting anybody,” says Tony through gritted teeth. “I’m not losing either of you.”

               “You heard him, Tony.” Pepper’s voice is quiet. Resigned. Her face is streaked with tears, as is Peter’s. Over the past few days, they have been tortured—physically, mentally, and emotionally, and it’s finally begun to take its toll on them. “One of us has to die.”  

               “Ms. Potts—” Peter begins.

               “Peter, you’re just a kid,” Pepper whispers. “You’re only seventeen. You… you have so much ahead of you. Your life has only just begun.” She rises from her chair and takes the gun, unlocking its safety and thrusting it into Tony’s hands. Tony’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head furiously.

               “No, no. No. Absolutely not. I’m not killing you. I won’t. I can’t.”

               “I don’t want to die, Tony,” she says, chuckling bitterly as tears slide down her cheeks. “I don’t, but we both know that Peter has to walk out of here alive. Aurora still needs to have a father to look after her.”

               “ _Pepper_ —”

               “It’s the right thing to do, Tony. I’ve made my decision. My choice was made the moment we were forced into this twisted Russian roulette. _Please_.” Peter is sobbing openly. Of the three of them, he has received the brunt of the abuse. Beatings. Waterboarding. Being cut and carved and sliced into as though he were a piece of meat rather than a human being. His advanced healing has sped up his physical recovery… but the mental and emotional scars will always remain. “Tell Aurora every day that her mother loves her. Peter, look after Tony for me. Please. He’s going to need you after I’m gone.”

               “No, no, there has to be another way!” Peter cried. “Kill me. Shoot me. I’m not even human.”

               “Don’t you dare talk like that, Peter,” says Tony. “You are human—and you’re not going to die.”

               “Do it. Do it now,” pleads Pepper. “It shouldn’t be you, but it is you. I would do it myself, but…”

               “ _Pepper, I am begging you_ —”

               “Close your eyes, Peter,” she instructs gently. “Close your eyes, turn around, and cover your ears. You don’t need to see this.” Pepper pulls the kid into her embrace, kissing his hair as he cries. “You’re going to be okay, Peter.” Several minutes pass before they gently pull apart. She strokes his cheek, wiping away his tears, and the gesture is so maternal that Tony’s soul breaks in his body. He’s losing his wife—and he will be the one pulling the trigger. A quick glance at the countdown tells him that they’re running out of time. Two minutes. A part of him wants to scream. Another part of him wants to cry. Another part of him is numb, while the other part feels e _verything._ Pepper’s smile is watery; he knows that there is no turning her away from this path. He knows what must be done—and more than anything, he wishes he could turn the gun on himself.

               “Peter, turn around.” The words come out flat. Lifeless. “You don’t need to see this.” Even as he says the words, he knows it will never be enough to save his kid from the pain and trauma.

               “I love you, Tony.”

               “Pepper, no. _Please_ —”

               “They will kill Peter if you don’t.” Pepper is crying openly now, her words breaking on sobs. She kisses him one last time, her tears mingling with his. “You can’t let them kill him. You won’t. Let it be me, Tony. It’s my choice. He’s just a kid.” Her voice trembles on the last word. She puts his finger on the trigger and closes the distance between herself and the loaded gun.

               “I love you.”

               “I know.” And the gunshot rings.

 

 

FIN.

 

 


End file.
